


Wish my life was like Full House

by Dean_pie_castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-26 03:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_pie_castiel/pseuds/Dean_pie_castiel
Summary: Sam and Dean set in a shity motel room reminiscing about Full House. Dean mentions how he wish his and Sam's life for more like the characters life's on Full House.





	Wish my life was like Full House

Dean was sitting in the middle of the motel bed cross-legged watching his brother heat up burgers in the motel room's microwave. Dean started to smile and hum a familiar tune then humming wasn't enough for him his smile grew big as he took a deep breath and started sing.

"Whatever happened to predictability? The milk man,<strike></strike> the paperboy, evening tv you miss all your familiar friends waiting just around the bend." Dean sung out as the hunter laid back on the bed.

"Dean are you ok man? Did you eat some more of those special brownies we picked up at the weed store?" Sam asked with a playful smirk on his face as he got one plate of hamburgers out of the microwave and got the other plate ready to to go in.

Dean snorted and rolled his eyes looking at his brother.

"No I'm not high but I am happy right now. Thinking bout our childhood how we use to lay in a shitty motel bed together watching Full House when dad was hunting Chuck knows what." Dean said sitting back up on the bed.

"I kinda remmber and I also remmber you comforting and cuddling me when I had nightmares." Sam said as he brought Dean over his plate with french fries and two hamburgers with tomato onions lettuce mayonnaise and cheese.

Sam placed Dean's plate on the nightstand next to Dean's bed then he went over and got his own plate as the microwave went off.

"Yeah I like taking care of you Sammy. Don't you ever wish our life was more like the characters lives on Full House? I mean sure they had some major problems but they always solved them and they also always hugged everything out." Dean said as he started to eat a little.

"I guess it would have been nice. But Dean leading that sheltered of a life would have eventually got us killed by something. Also without our knowledge of supernatural creatures and our connections we would have been gone forever." Sam said as he sit down on the bed with his plate that had two hamburgers with lettuce tomato onions and mayonnaise on them and a salad with ranch dressing.

"Yeah maybe but just maybe we might have lead a happy life and found some peace." Dean said as he took a bite of his hamburger.

"Dean look how many good friends we've made. Look how many people we saved. Dean if led a full house life we would never have met our angels. Dean I know you love Cas even though you never told him yet." Sam said as he took a bite of his salad.

"I guess your right and I know your planning to tell Gabriel you love him when we meet with them next week. I'm gonna tell Cas the truth that I loved him from the day he saved me from hell." Dean said as he put his hamburger down and rubbed his arm where Castiel had gripped him when he saved him from hell.

Sam smiled and put down his plate walked over to his brother and gave him a big tight hug.

"Dean I am very proud of you I know how hard it is to come out as a bisexual especially how we were raised. I want you to know I will be there for you when you tell Castiel but you have nothing to worry about because he loves you too." Sam said as he gave him another tight hug.

Dean got a big smile on his face when his brother hugged him. The Hunter got what he always wanted a full house ending.

"I love you bitch." Dean said with a chuckle as he pulled out of the hug and gave his brother a noogie.

Sam grumbled playfully as he straightened up his hair and smiled.

"I love you to jerk but next time watch the hair will you?" Sam asked tilting his head.

"You know Sammy I've been wanting to live a full house life my whole life just to find out I've been living with Uncle Jesse all these years." Dean said with a laugh.

"How rude jerk you know I'm much better looking than Uncle Jesse." Sam said with a smirk.

Dean finally realized that true their lives were far from perfect but they had each other and they both had angels they love. Also leading a Full House perfect life would be boring.

THE END?


End file.
